


Oh, Baby

by Noname109



Series: Heat Verse [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Benny Lafitte, Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Dean, Alpha Gabriel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Insecure Sam Winchester, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Sam, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-25 22:10:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16206683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noname109/pseuds/Noname109
Summary: Gabriel goes into labor, Sam goes in to heat. What else could go wrong?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Non-graphic depictions of a cesarean section. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading :)

When Gabriel goes into labor, it feels like the world had already decided to have each and every little thing go wrong. 

Sam had been doing well. Classes were easy going so far, and he’s almost done anyway. So close to a degree he can taste it. His heats had been low and slow, his temperature staying a toasty 99 almost consistently, never rising far above it. In fact, life had almost felt... normal. 

Until today. 

“Sammy, are you — oh fuck. Honey, are you okay?” And Benny is by his side in an instant, cold hands pressed into his _burning_ sides. 

“Hurts,” is all he can get out through his clenched teeth, breath hissing out from between them. The mattress underneath him is soaked through to the bed spring, he’s sure of it. Sweat drips out of every pore, mingling with the slick in between his legs. “Please,” he begs. 

Benny shushes him and lays him back down against the bed, wraps him in blankets even though he feels like he’s going to suffocate. 

“Gonna run you a cold bath, mon cher. Drink some water, close your eyes.”

“Please,” he pleads again, this time pawing at Benny’s shirt. “Need it, please.” 

He can hear someone drop something downstairs, a plate maybe, as it crashes into the floor with a shatter. It makes his heart speed up in a way that makes his skin burn hotter. His cock is achingly hard against his stomach, curved up and dripping wet just like the rest of him. 

Benny’s face looks strained, his Alpha instincts fighting to get to his Omega as the smell of his heat permeates the room full force. It’s cloyingly sweet, like vanilla and orange ice cream, Sam’s favorite. 

“Just... stay here, okay? I’ll be right back.” And then he’s left alone. So painfully alone. 

A whine escapes his lips as his body twists and turns its way out from under the covers, his fingers finding refuge in the dip of his hips, and in the curve of his thighs, slick coating them. 

Commotion begins to happen, and pandemonium erupts downstairs, but he’s too high strung and out of it to distinguish any words from the yelling. He’s too far gone in the twist of his wrist as he strokes his dick, and the slide of his fingers in and out of himself, to even notice he’s not alone anymore. 

Dean stands in the doorway of the bedroom, hair tossed every which way, skin flushed, and lips parted. For a hot second Sam is proud of how he’s canting his hips and presenting himself to his mate, and then the smell hits him. 

It’s sour and it makes his stomach twist and if he weren’t in heat his cock would surely go limp. It’s the clawing, racking smell of _fear_ that makes Sam almost want to gag. 

Dean doesn’t move from where he is, and Sam’s hands have found their way back to bunch in the blankets. 

“Gabriel’s in labor,” Dean whispers, and then he’s crashing into Sam, pulling him so close he can’t breathe. The hug is crushing, and it does nothing to sate the heat. Sam lets out a low groan as he rugs against Dean. “I’ll take care of you sweetheart, don’t worry. Benny and Cas are taking him to the hospital, and we can go as soon as you’re feeling better, okay?” 

Sam only hears half of it, the half involving his mate taking care of him. 

“Alpha,” is all he replies and his cock twitches as if to show Dean how ready he is. 

Dean shifts them so Sam is laid back down on his back, his legs hiked up and his hands occupied with his cock against his belly. Dean doesn’t even slip a finger in to test the waters, just shoves his shorts down and his cock in until Sam is so full he could cry with how good it feels. 

“Fuck me,” he moans as Dean bottoms out. Dean presses a kiss to his sweaty forehead. 

“I plan to, just hold yourself open all nice and pretty like that and let me knot you.” 

Sam’s heat smell must really be getting to Dean because it’s not ten thrusts later than he can feel the catch and swell of Dean’s knot against his sensitive skin. 

“Knot me, Alpha. Do it, please.”

Dean groans low and long, and buries his face in Sam’s shoulder. He presses his teeth into the skin there, his fingers against Sam’s side pulling him in so close until they’re locked together by Dean’s knot and he can feel Dean filling him up. 

He can feel the heat abate as he comes all over his stomach with a happy sigh. Dean jerks his cock as he rides his way through it, teeth bared in a smile. 

“Thank you, Dean.” 

“Mm, anything for you, Sammy.” 

Dean blankets himself over Sam, cuddling him as they wait for his knot to go down enough for him to slip out. He’s content to lay right here and never move, but Dean has other plans. 

As he pulls out, Sam lets out an unhappy sound and Dean hisses, oversensitive. He grabs a wipe from the nightstand and cleans Sam off meticulously, and then himself. 

Dean caresses sweet touches into Sam’s skin. He lays lax against the mattress, limbs spread out and body open and inviting to anything Dean might do. He doesn’t expect Dean to pull away. He frowns. 

“Where are you going?” Sam asks as he watches Dean grab shirts and pants out of different drawers, grabbing clothing belonging to all of his mates. 

“Didn’t you hear me? Gabriel is in labor, we have to get to the hospital.” 

Sam’s face drops as he remembers that fear smell. 

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry, Dean. I was so out of it I didn’t even hear you. Fuck... is he okay? I’ll get dressed and we can —“ 

Dean pushes his chest with a firm hand and he falls back against the bed. 

“You still have a raging fever, we can wait ten minutes for you to calm down. Babies don’t happen _that_ fast.” 

Guilt still settles low in Sam’s stomach. 

They wait like that for a long time, with Sam in the middle of the bed and Dean pressed against the wall, mouth in a hard line. Waiting for Sam’s temperature to go down enough for safe travel takes what feels like a fucking eternity. 

Finally, when the thermometer reads 100, Dean scent breaks through that protective Alpha clutter to be something more comforting. 

“Let’s go, we don’t wanna be late to see our own pups being born.”

Sam’s skin heats back up, but not from heat. No, it’s not from that feeling that is so instinctual he can’t even fight it. It’s not that feeling that he needs to breed or be fucked. No, it’s happiness. Excitement. Joy. Love. 

His stomach does little kicks and flips, and he bounces in his shoes. 

The slow rumble of the impala couldn’t be slower as they near the hospital. After another eternity, they finally park the car and run in through the hospital doors. A lovely nurse directs them to the maternity ward, and Sam can smell his Alphas from a mile away, long before they even reach the corridor. 

Benny stands pacing in front of a sitting Castiel, both faces wrinkled with worry. When they smell Sam, both of their heads whip around to look at him. Cas is the first to fit himself against Sam’s frame, arms wrapping around his waist. Benny folds himself behind Sam, arms finding his way around his middle, too. 

“I was so worried, Sam. Fuck... I’m so sorry,” Benny whispers against the skin of his neck. “I shouldn’t have left you... shouldn’t have left my mate...” 

“It’s okay,” he reassures. “Dean took care of me, I’m okay.” 

He feels Benny nod. Cas nuzzles in closer, scenting him. 

“How is Gabe doing?” Dean asks, worry evident in every word. 

“Last I heard they were taking him up to surgery. They won’t let any Alphas in, only Betas and Omegas.” Cas’s face has lines of anger. 

“I’ll go up,” Sam offers. Three worried Alphas just stare blankly at him. After some convincing is done, mostly assuring Dean he’s not going to beg for Gabriel’s knot while he’s on the fucking operating table, a nurse leads him in to wear he can get gowned up for the surgery. 

When he opens the door to the operating room, he can smell the sterility of it, the blank nothingness of it. 

And then he’s hit with a smell so pungent it literally knocks him off his feet and down on his knees. He can hear crying and wailing, and he can hear his mate screaming. The smell is so acrid it makes him retch against the cold tile. He can feel the cold wash of sweat drip from his skin. 

“Are you okay?” Someone asks him, and helps him get to his feet. Through the window, he and Gabe meet eyes. His belly is so rounded out, it looks bigger than him. His skin is flushed so red he looks like a tomato, and his face so screwed up in pain it hurts to even keep his eyes there for that long. 

“I will be,” he tries, but mostly just to reassure himself. When the door opens to the room, he’s hit with that smell against but by ten fold. His nose scrunches up in disgust. 

“Kinda fucking hurts, sorry,” Gabe pants out between contractions. After what seems like hours later, they finally get him prepped and drugged enough that the smell dies down some. At least enough to be bearable. His hand finds Gabe’s. 

“I’m right here, Alpha.” 

“Thanks, Sam. Sorry if I break your hand it just, fuck, kinda feels weird and it still hurts. I’m so tired, I couldn’t push the baby out and there was some complication or something I don’t fucking know it’s so hard to concentrate it just _hurts_.”

“I know, you’re so strong, Gabriel I’m so proud of you.” 

Gabriel’s smile is small then. 

“Thanks, honey.” 

A little cry breaks them out of their reverie. 

“Baby number one, and it’s a—“

###### 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, it means the world to me!

When all is said and done, 5, well, 7 of them are left to themselves. Gabriel lays in the middle of the room on the hospital bed, cushioned by a plethora of pillows. Sam sits in a chair pressed so close that his entire body is a hard line against the mattress, eyes unable to peel away from the tiny, little body in his arms. 

Her small hands are tucked against the skin of her chest, wrapped up in a blanket so tight that Sam has a hard time seeing more than that little face poking out from under her hat. The material keeps her warm, and Sam has to push down on his instincts to hide her against his body. 

Dean and Benny have their other daughter on the other side of the room. She’s cradled in their arms as they coo at her. Cas is wrapped in Gabe’s arms tightly. 

Sam’s daughter heaves a sigh that shakes her body further into his arms. His fingers trace little patterns into the soft skin of her round cheeks. It makes her eyes flutter under her closed eyelids as she continues to drift to sleep. 

Her lips curve upwards a little, pink and round just like her face balanced carefully between his calloused palms. Her tongue darts out every once is a while, mouthing at something in her sleep. 

He’s so entranced in her features he doesn’t even notice the silence that’s fallen over the room. Slowly, his gaze pulls from his daughter to the rest of the people in the room. Dean is scenting the air carefully, brow furrowed. Benny’s jaw has dropped, almost on the floor. Gabe and Cas are practically dripping drool with how long their mouth’s have been open too. 

“What?” He asks. 

“You’re not in heat,” Dean points out. 

Everything in his body tenses all at once, eyes widening comically. He tests his senses. Not heightened. He doesn’t feel wet between his legs. His cock is soft. His skin feels... cool to the touch. Breath starts coming hot and fast out of his nose as he sniffs around him. 

He smells... normal. He doesn’t smell sweet in that cloying, annoying way. He smells like an Omega, sure, but not one in heat. 

“Fuck.”

* * *

A hospital stay for one person out of their family unit turns into two. At least they let him stay near Gabriel so they don’t have to all bounce around too much. 

The doctor confirms he’s not in heat. They check his blood, his urine... everything. They poke and prod at him until he’s bruised and tired. Finally, it’s 100 percent confirmed. 

“I don’t get it,” he whispers, hands held tight by Cas and Benny. Dean standing in front of him, hands on his hips and pointing accusingly at the nurse who is just rolling his eyes. 

“Look, I can re-run the tests if you want but it’s going to come out the same as the last three. He’s not in heat. Like the doctor who diagnosed you said in her notes, it’s a widely underreported disease. We’re not sure how it evens works. Less than one percent of the Omega population is diagnosed a year with it. I know basically nothing about it myself. We’re trying to contact a specialist but it could take weeks to get an appointment.”

Sam holds his head in his hands. He tries to stop the tears from making tracks down his cheeks. When he hears a baby cry from the next room over, he’s there in a second flat, next to Gabriel in a rush of wind that leaves him breathless. 

Their daughter lays in his arms, crying with her fists bunched up, eyes twisted shut and mouth open wide as she wails. Sam coos and holds her body still before he starts rocking her. 

It sates the coil in his stomach, and the thrum of heat under his skin that had started to edge up underneath the edge of his collar. 

His other daughter lays in Gabe’s arms, fast asleep. 

“Love my lil pups,” he sings to them, and the baby in his hands simmers down, her fingers loosening to fit around his pinkies. She chirps at him and he does so back. It makes her eyes go wide with wonder. He chubby legs kick out at him and he breathes a laugh as he swaddles her back into a little burrito. 

When he looks up, Gabriel is just staring at him in awe. 

“I just can’t believe it, Sammoose. Seems like a miracle,” Gabe says, and Sam’s skin turns hot again, but this time not from his normal heat. 

“Coulda just said I was a burden and stopped beating around the bush, Gabe.”

He stands then, handing his daughter, his pup, off to Dean and he turns on his heel, peeling out of the room. 

“Sam, that’s not what I —“ But he doesn’t stay to listen to the end of that sentence. Dean is immobilized by the baby, and Benny and Cas are too confused to stop him as he storms out into the rain outside. It helps to cool down the anger dripping in his veins.

That’s all he is. Was, he thinks. Now that he’s not in heat, what is there to keep his Alphas here? Gabe already had their babies. Sam is useless now. Even more useless than he was before. 

“Hey, stop thinking so hard,” he hears behind him over the pitter patter of rain that soaks him down to his skin, through all his layers. Benny stands just under the overhang, just out of the way of the rain. Sam backs up until he’s sitting on a bench thirty or so from the entrance. 

“Leave me alone,” he calls to Benny. This should be the happiest day of his life, not the worst. He should be in that hospital holding his pups in his arms, warm next to his mates, warm skin making them want him. 

“We don’t want you just because of the heat, Sam,” and suddenly Benny is everywhere at once. Sam tucks his head into the nape of Benny’s neck and sobs until his chest stops hurting, stops aching. “We’re your mates, we love you no matter what. Gabe was still just high on the drugs and being a dick.” 

“He was right. It is a miracle, and now what? I don’t need you anymore, you don’t need me anymore. So I should just leave.” The thought makes his veins thrum under his skin, burning hot and running through him too fast. His breath comes hot then, sharp and fast through his teeth. 

“Keep calm, mon cher. Let’s get you inside, back to your pups.”

“Aren’t mine, they’re yours.” It makes him shudder as he says it, and Benny recoils back like Sam has slapped him. He growls low in his throat and it makes Sam bear his own. Benny’s finger digs into the flesh between the long line of his throat and his shoulder, where it meets, and where his and Cas’ mate bites lay next to each other, teeth mark etched into the flesh. 

“You see that, boy? You’re mine. Those pups up there are yours. They’re mine, they’re Dean’s, they’re Cas’, they’re Gabe’s. They’re all of ours, just like you are. Get your ass back inside so we can talk this out and make sure you’re okay, you’ll catch a cold out here.” 

He wants to remind Benny that he won’t because of his heat, but then he feels that unfamiliar chill run down his spine, and decides it’d be best to follow his Alpha back inside so he can apologize to the rest of his mates. 

He hangs his head is guilt, and the second he’s back in the building, Dean is pulling him close and shushing his tears away. 

“Sammy, we need you. You really think any of us stupid knot-heads know what to do with a baby?” That makes Sam choke out of a laugh. “It’ll be okay, we’ll figure it out.” 

He presses his forehead to Sam’s then, and it makes him feel like maybe... just maybe... it’ll all work out.

###### 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My New Tumblr](http://www.voltrons-oracle.tumblr.com)


End file.
